The present disclosure relates generally to a user interface and in particular to a user interface element that dynamically adapts to different user input tools.
Recent years have seen a proliferation of touchscreen-based computing devices, including mobile phones, tablets, and hybrid computers operable as a tablet or a laptop. These devices generally incorporate a display area overlaid with a touch-sensitive overlay (e.g., a resistive or capacitive overlay). The display can present a user interface incorporating various input and/or output elements, such as virtual buttons and video, still-image, or text presentations. The overlay can detect contact by an object such as a finger or stylus or the like and can determine the portion of the display that was contacted. Based on the contacted portion of the display and the currently presented interface, the device can infer a user request or instruction.